1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that uses a special toner and an image processing adjustment method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In forming a printed product by using a transparent toner, which is a special toner, a conventional image processing apparatus first measures the surface roughness of a medium, determines the amount of transparent toner to be applied according to the surface roughness, and then applies the determined amount of transparent toner to the medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-83665). This is because, even if the same amount of transparent toner is applied to a medium, the gloss level of the surface of the printed product varies depending on the surface roughness of the medium.